Hunger Games
by Eyto
Summary: Vingt-quatre survivants de la série tentent de survivre sur cette île déserte, une véritable arène qui ne laissera aucune chance ni aux plus faibles ni aux plus forts. Qui sortira vainqueur de la partie ?
1. Préface

Toute la fiction se basera sur le site générant le Hunger Games. Ce qui veut dire que tout est **aléatoire.**

* * *

 **Hunger Games**

Avant propos

* * *

Avant de démarrer cette fanfiction qui n'aura absolument aucun sens, je vous laisse sur ce prologue très court et explicatif.

Il y a 24 personnages de Détective Conan qui seront lâchés sur une île, une grande arène naturelle. Ils partent du point central, la Corne d'Abondance, et ont quinze minutes avant que les hostilités ne commencent.

Le dernier survivant sera sacré champion. :)

 **Les équipes**

De manière aléatoire, nos candidats ont été casés par des groupes de deux. Soit douze districts. La trahison est possible, et donc faire confiance à son partenaire est une bien difficile épreuve.

1 - Conan & Yusaku.

2 - Matsuda & Rum.

3 - Kazuha & Vodka.

4 - Anokata & Shuichi.

5 - Amuro & Ai.

6 - Gin & Hyoue.

7 - Heiji & Mary.

8 - Rumi & Agasa.

9 - Megure & Vermouth.

10 - Kir & Masumi.

11 - Kogoro & Iori.

12 - Jodie & Wakita.

Vous avez compris ?

Vous vous doutez bien que ce sera sanglant ?

Alors c'est parti !

* * *

 **Le premier chapitre arrive. Inutile de commenter ce préface.**


	2. Premier jour - Bain de sang

Toute la fiction se basera sur le site générant le Hunger Games. Ce qui veut dire que tout est **aléatoire.**

* * *

 **Hunger Games**

AUBE DU PREMIER JOUR.  
Bain de sang.

* * *

L'alarme retentit sur l'île, et la partie commence.

Alors que tous les participants s'échappent de la corne d'abondance, l'horloge sonne le glas et le temps est scindé par un quart d'heure. Une nouvelle fois, l'hurlement perçant du centre de l'île résonne, signalant le début des hostilités.

 **Rum** est le premier à trouver sur son chemin une trousse de secours contenant médicaments et bandages. Il l'emporte et s'engouffre dans la jungle sous le chant des oiseaux innocents.

 **Mary** , à une centaine de mètres, soigne son apparence en réajustant sa robe, puis découvre un trésor encore enterré dans une terre fraîchement travaillée. L'intérieur de ce dernier lui révèle un arc en bois et plusieurs flèches, le tout dans un grand carquois.

 **Iori** quitte la corne d'abondance tranquillement, muni d'un briquet et d'une longue corde enroulée à son bras.

 **Matsuda** s'enfuit avec **Conan** sur la première partie du chemin. Malheureusement durant sa course, il perdra de vue le détective, pour y trouver enfouie dans un buisson une trousse de soins. Le petit détective ne s'arrête pas et parvient à rejoindre une caverne lugubre. En son point central, une source d'eau fraîche le rend heureux. Il savoure avec gaieté une bonne gorgée.

Puisqu'on ne change pas un homme, le célèbre **Wakita** rassemble autant de nourritures que possible, et s'échappe de la corne. Il esquivera de justesse une flèche tirée par **Kir** , encore dans les parages, qui emporte un bouclier après son échec.

 **Heiji, Masumi, Vodka et Ai** partagent leurs ressources puis partent ensemble à la chasse.

 **Kogoro et Shuichi** fuient main dans la main la corne d'abondance. Mais têtu, le célèbre détective moustachu refuse de suivre « le gars au bonnet qui fait flipper » pour tracer sa propre route. L'agent du FBI ignore la remarque mal placée et se lamente d'avoir oublié son paquet de cigarettes.

 **Amuro et Jodie** récupèrent un arc et des flèches dans un tombeau près de la zone désertique. Ils sont pourchassés par **Gin** , qui lui, met la main sur un sac à dos contenant un revolver. **Anokata** le félicite pour sa trouvaille puis disparaît dans la brume matinale.

Pendant ce temps, **Yusaku** se tape le pied contre une caisse en bois. Dedans, il y trouve un sac à dos assez large, contenant des équipements. Cependant, **Megure** assure l'avoir vu en premier. Étant encore un enfant dans sa tête, l'inspecteur refuse de partager et continue de déclarer ouvertement que c'est le premier qui le trouve qui garde.

Perdant sa patience, l'écrivain étrangle violemment l'officier en costard orange avec les sangles du sac, jusqu'à la mort de ce dernier.

Témoin de la scène, **Hyoue** reste discret.

* * *

 **Récapitulatif :**

\- Megure est tué par Yusaku.

\- 23/24 survivants.


	3. Premier jour - Véritable commencement

Toute la fiction se basera sur le site générant le Hunger Games. Ce qui veut dire que tout est **aléatoire.**

* * *

 **Hunger Games**

PREMIER JOUR.  
Le véritable commencement.

* * *

 **Midi.**

 **Jodie** , qui se retrouve seule après avoir été abandonné par un Amuro désireux de trancher la tête d'un certain Akai, se questionne sur sa santé mentale. L'idée d'être coincé sur cette île la pousse à hurler si fort qu'une armée d'oiseaux plia bagage.

 **Kogoro** ignore le cri strident qu'il a entendu et s'entraîne au tir à l'arc. L'une de ses flèches touche **Matsuda** à la jambe, qui s'écrase au sol par conséquent. N'en ayant pas conscience, le détective Mouri continue sa route après avoir rangé son arme en bois, sifflant pour passer le temps.

Non loin de sa position, **Masumi** se jette dans une rivière d'eau azurée, heureuse de sa trouvaille.

 **Wakita** , après avoir savouré son délicieux festin -après tout il ne faut pas gâcher toute cette nourriture succulente- découvre une caisse parachutée par un avion. En son intérieur, il y découvre des fournitures médicales. Le professeur **Agasa** le guette depuis la forêt, suspicieux, lui qui s'était fait relativement discret depuis le début de la partie.

 **Vodka** , par pure coïncidence, tombe lui aussi sur une caisse parachutée. Il y ramasse aussi un fusil à pompe.

 **Anokata** trouve à son tour la rivière où se baignait **Masumi**. Il ne restait aucune trace de son passage si ce n'est un étrange foulard de couleur turquoise. Après avoir reniflé son odeur, tel un loup, il se mit en quête de la retrouver.

De son côté, **Gin** essaye de harponner du poisson pour combler sa faim, avec un trident. Il n'y parvient pas.

 **Amuro et Vermouth** explorent ensemble l'arène, l'île. Il avait trouvé l'actrice américaine piégée dans une grotte, par un effondrement. Blessée au bras, la jeune femme ne pouvait plus tirer de sa main dominante.

Ils esquivent aisément un camp de chasse où se trouve **Iori,** pris en poursuite par **Rumi, Conan, Kir et Kazuha**. Des tirs retentissent et de nombreuses balles et flèchent touchent l'environnement, sans pour autant atteindre la cible. Le majordome de Momiji quitte les lieux avec facilité, mais épuisés.

 **Haibara** assiste à la traque et ne dit rien, préférant ne pas faire office de proie de secours.

De l'autre côté de l'île, **Heiji** se retrouve seul après avoir quitté son groupe qui s'est par la suite séparé. **Mary** profite de sa faiblesse pour tirer une flèche empoisonnée dans son cou. Le détective d'Osaka chute de la montagne et s'écrasa en bas, dans un bassin d'eau, mourant lentement de ses blessures et de son sang maintenant contaminé.

 **Rum** se soigne la jambe, blessé en chutant au sol, alors qu'il fuyait **Yusaku** enragé. Après le meurtre de **Megure** , il s'était mis en chasse du numéro deux de l'Organisation.

 **Shuichi** fait de même avec **Kuroda** , cigarette entre les lèvres, mais ne parvient pas à le retrouver.

* * *

 **Récapitulatif :**

\- Heiji est tué par Mary.

\- 22/24 survivants.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos retours ! Ça m'éclate ! XD


	4. Première nuit - Lune de sang

Toute la fiction se basera sur le site générant le Hunger Games. Ce qui veut dire que tout est **aléatoire.**

* * *

 **Hunger Games**

PREMIÈRE NUIT.  
La lune de sang.

* * *

 **22h.**

 **Yusaku** piste lentement **Mary,** après son macabre meurtre. Alors qu'elle se sent étroitement surveillée au moment de dresser son campement pour la nuit, elle reçoit un poignard dans l'épaule et hurle de douleur. Dans la mesure où elle se trouve inutile dans la trame principale, ne faisant rien depuis quatre ans, jalouse de **Yusaku** , elle réplique avec plusieurs flèches avant de s'enfuir.

 **Jodie** , tout aussi faiblarde dans le manga, sent une arme se poser dans sa nuque. Il s'agit de **Kogoro** , souhaitant l'emmener pour servir d'otage à un échange intéressant.

Tous les deux passent devant un gigantesque arbre où se trouve un pendu, une pancarte dans ses deux mains. "Partez!" était-il écrit. Un foulard turquoise repose au sol. Tous deux ignorent son visage crispé par la douleur et continuent leur chemin.

 **Wakita** continue de trouver des fournitures et de la nourriture. Il s'empiffre alors de délicieux fruits et morceaux de viande.

 **Conan, Rumi et Kir** continuent de pourchasser **Iori** jusqu'à arriver à un territoire entouré de piquets au sol. Ils sont tous ensanglantés. Le majordome de Momiji décide de franchir la frontière. Ses adversaires, eux, rebroussent chemin.

 **Vodka** surveille de très près **Wakita** , jaloux de sa nourriture, mais étire un large sourire en voyant le cuisinier continuer son festin. Plus il mangeait, plus il serait faible dans ses efforts physiques.

 **Kuroda** , entre les mains d' **Akai** , fumant son habituelle cigarette, rencontre **Jodie et Kogoro** pour un échange. Le deal se passe mal et les premiers coups de couteau sont échangés. Dans la lutte, **Jodie** est poignardée par **Kogoro** qui récupère son ami. Un coup de feu est tiré par l'agent du FBI, et **Hyoue** est alors touché à la jambe, l'obligeant à ralentir sa course.

Assistant à la scène, **Rum** se tait et continue de se reposer après sa blessure.

 **Amuro et Vermouth** croisent **Kazuha** qui fuyait la chasse à l'Iori. En la retrouvant, les deux Hommes en Noir hésitent à la prendre avec eux, mais elle est finalement abattue d'une balle entre les deux yeux.  
Dans un dernier élan, elle hurla malgré tout "Va te faire foutre Momiji!" avant de tomber au sol, baignant dans son propre sang rouge écarlate.

Dans son propre campement, **Gin** accueille **Agasa** dans un hamac pour passer la nuit avec lui, en sécurité. Il ne réalise pas alors que **Matsuda** dérobe discrètement son arme à feu, chargée de six balles.

* * *

 **Récapitulatif :**

\- Un pendu est retrouvé.

\- Kogoro élimine Jodie.

\- Kazuha est abattue par Amuro et Vermouth.

\- 19/24 survivants.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos retours !

Et désolé pour ce retard, mais avec moi vous avez l'habitude. xD


End file.
